dieseldorky16fandomcom-20200215-history
Quad Battlements (Minecraft Hogwarts)
The Quad Battlements is a short defense station in Hogwarts Castle, where one side overlooks the Quads, while the other overlooks the ravine and the Viaduct, and the Viaduct Courtyard. It can be accessed from a second-floor landing on the Grand Staircase. Just directly above it is a corridor, potentially leading to the Hall of Hexes, which can be accessed from the Top (Seventh) Floor landing of the Grand Staircase on the backhand side. History 1997 The Battlement Quads is magically created 1998 Severus Snape is seen overlooking the Viaduct from here, watching a group of students marching across the courtyard. The Battle of Hogwarts During the Battle of Hogwarts (1998), they were heavily damaged, with parts of the floor falling in, revealing the corridors below. 2006 This place was used as a hideout for all rapists and sex offenders to the Ministry of Magic, where they, especially students, hide with their victims to sexually assault them. Professor McGonagall, with the assistance of Kingsley Shacklebolt, made it off-limits to all students, and can only be accessed in Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons and other duties. These assaults still happen in this area, but teachers (especially Filch) caught students molesting in there. 2019 Christopher Lewis will sometimes stand guard on the first window looking over the Viaduct Bridge during his shift once. When Christopher was told to remain off classes because of his health, he stands guard at the Battlement Quads, but this time, overlooking the Suspension Bridge and the Astronomy Tower Courtyard. Staff such as Amycus and Alecto Carrow, when the Ministry is taken over, are also not allowed to access the battlements, because of its disturbing history, and Professor Snape, per Dumbledore's request, cannot trust them up in there. Behind the Scenes * The Quad Battlements holds the highest amount of renovations to date during the snapshots for Release 2.0 * In Hogwarts and the Surrounding Areas map for Minecraft: Bedrock Edition, there is only one side looking out to the ravine, and the platforms are coated in blue and white carpet. It is also located just above the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom, but this is understandable because PoeticWhisper wanted to fill space. Appearances * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Part Two) '' * ''Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald (Exterior shots only) * Fifteen Reasons Why and the Triwizard Tournament (Mentioned only) * Fifteen Reasons Why and the Triwizard Tournament (film) (Exterior shots only) * Fifteen Reasons Why and the Order of the Phoenix (film) (Exterior shots only) * Fifteen Reasons Why and the Case of Christ '' * ''Fifteen Reasons Why and the Case of Christ (film) * Fifteen Reasons Why and the Lost Love (film) * Fifteen Reasons Why and the Crimes of Crouch * Fifteen Reasons Why and the Crimes of Crouch: Part 1 * Fifteen Reasons Why and the Crimes of Crouch: Part 2 * Hogwarts and the Surrounding Areas * ''Hogwarts Map: Ultimate Project'' Category:Locations in Hogwarts (Minecraft) Category:Locations Category:Hogwarts (Minecraft)